User talk:Steven-Kun
Welcome! I've noticed you around Naruto Fanon Wikia for a bit now, and thought I should say hi. If you have any questions or concerns about the site, please ask me. Sincerely, Hinōmaru-sama (talk to Joker!) 15:45, November 6, 2010 (UTC) Welcome 2.0 Hey, you seem to be a here loner on NFW. If you want a friend here; ask me. I'm sure we could get along! ^^ Ciao~ --'れる' (talk to Joker!) 19:56, November 21, 2010 (UTC) *'EDIT:' I like your characters; very original! ^^ :No problem! ^^ If you ever wanna talk, RP (roleplay), bounce off ideas, etc. don't be afriad to ask! Ciao~ --'れる' (talk to Joker!) 20:57, November 21, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, if you would like to know the ropes or are ready to RP, I'll be ready in, like, thirty minutes (Deleting some of my old stuff). --'れる' (talk to Joker!) 21:11, November 21, 2010 (UTC) Great Shinobi World War Hey mate! Firstly, nice to finally make your acquaintance. I have been following some of your stuff and found them very interesting. Secondly, seeing as Konoha and Taiyougakure are on the same side in the World War how about we do a RP to have our two sides finally interact and begin formalizing our alliance? Cheers! --Jet'ika (Talk | ) 05:02, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Cool. Where should we have the meeting? And between our village leaders or high ranking jonin? --Jet'ika (Talk | ) 14:49, November 24, 2010 (UTC) :Ok, here it is, United We Stand (GSWW). Your post. --Jet'ika (Talk | ) 15:52, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Hiya! I saw some of your work and was wondering if you would want to work toogether on an RP or something? RozeluxeMeitzen 23:47, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Awesome! Do you know what kind you would want to do? RozeluxeMeitzen 02:01, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Cool. Well do you want a 3 man cell battle? Cause mine are just 3 genin (with some chunin skill) lol. RozeluxeMeitzen 21:54, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Well I can just wait till you finish them off and wecan start it up after that if you want. Oh is the wiki being odd for you at all? RozeluxeMeitzen 22:08, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Alright then and no not at the moment. Steven-Kun 22:10, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Ah ok. I guess its just my connection. RozeluxeMeitzen 22:23, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Hey I was wondering if you would like to combine storylines. I mean so far we both have hosts made and none of them are conflicting at all so it wuld be easy for us (with a few others) to knock out our own storyline quite easily. If not I understand..no worries pal =) RozeluxeMeitzen 02:01, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Hmm well let me know your tailed beast users, and kage if you have them. And then I can just add them to the stroyline page =) RozeluxeMeitzen 02:21, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Well there is the ice release, lava release, or you probably want to make your own kind =P RozeluxeMeitzen 18:14, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Hey there! How is your group coming along for our RP? =) RozeluxeMeitzen 17:59, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Awesome! Just let me know and we can start it up! RozeluxeMeitzen 18:23, March 19, 2011 (UTC) Cool. Do you want to start it up or should I? RozeluxeMeitzen 04:36, March 20, 2011 (UTC) its called On The Fields Of Glory RozeluxeMeitzen 04:53, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Eastern Frontier Yes you may. Go right ahead :) --- Ten Tailed Fox 16:38, May 30, 2011 (UTC)